Un hurón en Grimmauld Place
by RubyBaskerville
Summary: Harry y Draco son buenos amigos desde hace años, si fingían odiarse era solo para mantener las apariencias. Ahora, con la fidelidad de Draco para con los mortífagos en entredicho, Harry es el único que puede proporcionarle un lugar seguro donde esconderse pero...como reaccionaran los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix al encontrar al hurón en Grimmauld Place? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:  
**En serio, ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo. Nunca he publicado nada de lo que escribo, porque no se me da bien, pero he perdido una apuesta y aquí estamos. En fin, pido perdón.  
**  
1-Destellos en la lluvia.**

Corría. Cielos, hacía horas que corría. La lluvia torrencial le había calado hasta los huesos y ya casi no sentía sus extremidades. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los mechones mojados que se pegaban a su frente cuando un destello verde cruzo el camino delante de él. Freno derrapando, las baldosas mojadas y resbaladizas de la calle le hicieron perder el equilibrio y puso una mano en el suelo para evitar caer e impulsarse rápidamente en dirección contraria.  
Giro hacia un callejón justo en el momento en que otro destello verde surcaba el aire detrás de él. Demonios, eso había estado cerca. Sacudió otra vez la cabeza mientras corría, con la esperanza de sacar el exceso de agua que se estaba acumulando en sus pestañas nublándole la visión.  
Necesitaba un sitio donde pudiera ocultarse aunque solo fuera unos segundos. Era todo lo que necesitaba para salvar el pellejo.  
Zigzagueo unos minutos más por varios callejones estrechos, intentando agrandar la distancia entre él y los incesantes rayos verdosos que lo perseguían, cuando encontró un viejo taller abandonado. No le costó mucho forzar la maltrecha puerta de madera y esconderse dentro. Se tomo unos segundos para respirar profundamente entre las sombras de la polvorienta habitación que lo había recibido y, antes de que los pasos de sus perseguidores empezaran a chapotear por el final de la calle, se desapareció.  
En otro momento ni se le hubiera ocurrido desaparecerse en el estado en el que se encontraba, las probabilidades de sufrir una despartición eran increíblemente altas, pero prefería arriesgarse a eso a dejar que lo atraparan.  
Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada la plaza en la que acababa de aparecer antes de dirigirse a una de las casas del otro extremo de esta. Aquí no llovía, densos y oscuros nubarrones se cernían sobre su cabeza pero eso más que preocuparle le ayudo a la hora de escabullirse entre las sombras que se extendían por toda la plaza hasta que llego a la casa que tan bien conocía. Miro nervioso a su alrededor y llamo al timbre.  
Pronto escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercándose y el quejido de la cerradura al moverse para permitir la apertura de la puerta. Unos brillantes ojos verdes insultantemente ocultos detrás de un par de gafas pasadas de moda le recibieron.  
El chico de la puerta se lo quedo mirando varios segundos, desconcertado, mientras estrechaba los ojos como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

-Draco? - Pregunto con incertidumbre.

-No, Dumbledore. Es que no me delatan la barba y la túnica de brillantinas?

Harry rodo los ojos y abrió la boca dispuesto a devolverle la pulla a Draco cuando se fijo en sus ropas rotas y sucias y las heridas que surcaban la poca piel que se podía apreciar debajo de la oscura capa que lo cubría. Miro detrás del Slytherin y lo hizo entrar rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-Calla capullo, como quieres que te reconozca con ese pelo? Por Merlín, que te ha pasado? Estas hecho un asco, cualquiera diría que acabas de escapar de un ejército de dementores.

-En realidad, aunque en mi opinión comparten modista... - Dijo Draco mientras se quitaba la capa y sacudía la cabeza salpicando a Harry de agua - eran Mortifagos.

-¿Mortífagos? ¿Qué ha pasado? Y... - Harry miraba alternativamente las heridas de Draco y su pelo - ¿Por qué...?

Draco lanzo un suspiro exasperado mientras se dirigía a la cocina de Grimmauld Place, si tenía que esperar que un anfitrión como Harry le invitara a sentarse en algún sitio se haría viejo, o se desangraría antes. Acababa de prestar real atención a las heridas que había estado ignorando y sangraban. Bastante.

-Vas a interrogarme o vas a curarme primero, _Potter_? - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una de las sillas de la cocina. 

Para toda respuesta Harry se acerco a él con un botiquín en mano y le revolvió el pelo, ahora castaño, mientras examinaba las heridas más graves.

-Solo porque no quiero que sigas manchándome el suelo, _Malfoy_

Draco soltó un bufido desdeñoso mientras apartaba la mano de Harry de su pelo y le lanzaba una mirada asesina, pero se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo en que Harry estuvo tratándole las heridas.

-He traído lo que prometí - Dijo al final mientras lanzaba a la mesa de la cocina una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro - Y algunas otras cosas que podrían ser de utilidad, pero se acabo.

Harry lo miro confuso levantando la vista de la herida que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Draco hizo una mueca cuando Harry apretó el vendaje y dejo colgar su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla antes de continuar.

-Me han descubierto, ahora mismo soy casi tan buscado como tú.

Harry se levanto y pego una palmada a una de las heridas de Draco mientras guardaba el botiquín, ganándose una sarta de insultos nada elegantes por parte del chico.

-Eso ya me lo suponía imbécil, no es como si la gente acostumbrara a jugar al "ay que te mato" con los Mortífagos para pasar el rato, no esperaba que volvieras con ellos. - Le miro largamente, como si estuviera sopesando cuan idiota era realmente su amigo - En realidad me alegra de que por fin haya acabado, prefiero tenerte aquí, sabes que nunca me ha gustado que estuvieras metido ahí en medio tu solo.

-La comida era buena.

Harry lanzo una mirada de reproche a Draco, que se limito a exhibir una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas de niño travieso.  
Hacía años que Draco robaba información para Harry, en realidad le había salvado el cuello en varías ocasiones. En el último año Harry había insistido muchas veces en que Draco debería abandonar a los mortífagos y unirse a la Orden del Fénix, siempre alegando lo peligroso que era y que algún día no se despertaría por la mañana si lo descubrían, pero Draco era arrogantemente estúpido en su opinión, y se negó a desistir hasta que tuviera la soga al cuello, que por el aspecto que presentaba había sido ese mismo día.

-No me mires así, tampoco ha sido para tanto, si no fuera por Nagini ni siquiera me habrían descubierto aun. - Puso mala cara al decir el nombre de Nagini, por lo que Harry supuso que ese "tampoco ha sido para tanto" era un resumen de "esa asquerosa casi me desgarra el cuello".

-Bueno, vas a hacer gala de tu bondad Gryffindor y me vas a levantarme o me dejaras aquí para que duerma con el elfo domestico? - Dijo Draco mientras lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a las mantas que asomaban desde el agujero donde Kreacher se ponía a dormir a veces.  
Harry sonrió mientras se acercaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Es tentador pero mi buen corazón me impide hacer pasar por eso a Krecaher. – Esperaba alguna respuesta ofendida de Draco pero este se limito a reír y pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry, apoyando gran parte de su peso en el, indicándole que no tenía la menor intención de hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo físico para subir las escaleras hasta las habitaciones. – No pienso cargarte hasta el piso de arriba, _Malfoy_.

-Pues desaparécenos.

-Hazlo tú.

-Tengo sueño, no conozco bien la casa - mintió - podría terminar en tu habitación sin querer.

-Tengo novia, sabes? – Dijo Harry con picardía, provocando que Draco soltara un bufido y se apartara de él para subir las escaleras por su propio pie, parecía molesto pero se noto el humor en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

-Y yo mejor gusto, capullo engreído.

-Buenas noches!

Harry se quedo escuchando varios segundos, le pareció oír un leve gruñido de respuesta antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la habitación de la que Draco se había apropiado hacía meses y sonrió para sus adentros. Draco era para Harry como el hermano que nunca tubo y Harry para Draco igual. A ver, que Harry sentía lo mismo hacia Ron, pero era distinto. Ron era su mejor amigo y el junto con los Weasley eran como su familia, pero principalmente era su mejor amigo. Con Draco…bueno, a veces les costaba llevarse bien. Draco era el típico hermano presuntuoso, los dos se pasaban el día intentando molestar al otro pero sin llegar jamás a algo realmente ofensivo y aunque a veces sus personalidades chocaran fuertemente matarían el uno por el otro, era…bueno, era difícil de explicar.  
Suspiro. Justo antes de la llegada de Draco había recibido una lechuza con una carta de Hermione y con todo se había olvidado de ella. La carta sin abrir seguía en la mesa de la sala y ahora ya no tenía ganas de responder. Bostezo y se dirigió a su propia habitación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desagrado a la cortina que cubría el retrato de la Señora Black.  
Mañana sería otro día, ya contestaría la carta de Hermione entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - Un hurón en Grimmauld Place**

El insistente sonido de alguien aporreando una puerta saco a Draco de un reparador y necesitado sueño. Murmuro un par de vulgaridades mientras se revolvía en las elegantes sabanas de la enorme cama de matrimonio en la que se había desplomado el día anterior y cuando por fin consiguió liberarse de ellas bajo rápidamente las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa. Ni siquiera pensó en despertar a Harry para que abriera el, sabía que el Gryffindor tenía el sueño de lo más profundo a esas horas de la mañana, despertarlo habría requerido demasiado tiempo.

-Ya va, joder!

El grito pareció apaciguar a quien quiera que estuviera esperando fuera de del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place porque los golpes cesaron. Draco descorrió los cerrojos y se paso una mano por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos, mientras abría la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos a causa del rayo de luz que impacto repentinamente contra su rostro y miro las figuras borrosas que se hallaban delante de él.

-¿Si?

-….MALFOY!?

Draco bostezo y pestañeo un par de veces mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y empezaba a distinguir las dos siluetas que se encontraban petrificadas en el marco de la puerta aunque lo suficientementemente alerta como para haber sacado ya sus baritas.

-Oh…genial. – Draco abrió mas la puerta y se dirigió hacia a las escaleras. Se asomo al hueco de estas, miro hacia arriba, acerco una mano a su boca y silbo. – Eh Potter! Granger y Weasel han venido a verte!...Harry!...será mamon.

Draco empezó a subir las escaleras murmurando por lo bajo, dejando tras de sí a unos Ron y Hermione totalmente en guardia que en ese momento se miraron incrédulos, como preguntándose mentalmente si habían visto lo mismo y como se suponía que debían reaccionar.

-Harry capullo! Levántate de una puta vez vago de mierda! – Se escucharon varios golpes y gritos más y los dos Gryffindor corrieron escaleras arriba, con sus baritas firmemente sujetas y preparando algún hechizo aturdidor. Estaban llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Harry a la carrera cuando un cojín se estampo en la cara de Ron.

-Ronald! – Hermione miro escandalizada hacia dentro de la habitación donde un risueño Draco, que se había agachado en el momento justo para evitar el cojinazo de Harry, tiraba ahora de las mantas que cubrían a su amigo.

-Cinco minutos más!

-Y una mierda, tu percepción del tiempo es anormal, para ti cinco minutos de sueño son cinco horas.

Para toda respuesta Harry se aferro más a las mantas que Draco intentaba arrebatarle y se retorció enrollándose en ellas.

-¿Que ha pasado con esa bondadosa alma Gryffindor tuya? Levántate antes de que a tus amiguitos se les pase el shock, reaccionen y empiecen a lanzarme imperdonables.

-Seguro que…puedes defenderte solo…

-Yo si, pero y ellos?

Harry se puso tenso, abrió los ojos y después de lanzar una mirada evaluadora a Draco pareció decidir que era más peligroso dejar que Draco se defendiera de Ron y Hermione a que estos le atacaran. Con un gruñido de frustración se deshizo de las mantas a las que tan apasionadamente se había aferrado hasta ese momento y se levanto.

-Bien – Dijo lanzando una mirada acusadora a sus amigos. – Preferiría que nadie sacara su barita en mi propiedad a menos que sea para prepararme el desayuno.

Ron y Hermione lo miraban estupefactos, aun apuntando a Draco con las baritas. Definitivamente Harry Potter se había vuelto loco, o eso o lo habían hechizado. ¿Cómo había permitido que Draco Malfoy entrara en Grimmauld Place? Peor aún, como era capaz de ordenarles, porque eso era una orden, que bajaran sus baritas cuando tenía a uno de sus enemigos más antiguos detrás de él? Draco los miraba con los brazos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa torcida, desafiante. Hermione fue la primera en bajar la barita, pero más que por obediencia fue porque acababa de volver a fijarse en que Draco iba medio desnudo y guardar la barita era una buena excusa dejar de mirarlo.  
Cuando se había levantado esa mañana preocupada y furiosa ante la ausencia de una contestación por parte de Harry no había dudado en arrastrar a Ronald con ella a Grimmauld Place para darle una buena reprimenda a su amigo, sin embargo no esperaba que le abriera la puerta un dios griego medio desnudo. En realidad, aunque nunca lo reconocería, Ron había sido el triple de rápido que ella al apuntar al Slytherin, ella se había quedado embobada durante unos maravillosos segundos antes de que los engranajes de su cerebro volvieran a funcionar y reconociera a Malfoy.

-Ron, en serio, no voy a dejar que hechices a Draco en mi casa.

-Draco? Ahora le llamas Draco? – Ron se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira. – Que mierdas hace "_Draco_" aquí?

-¿No es obvio? – Draco se acerco lentamente a Harry y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo – Le estoy dando clases privadas de anatomía al Niño que viv..auch!

Draco llevo una mano al costado, donde Harry le había pegado un amistoso puñetazo, mientras se reía.

-Era una broma, una broma, ya me voy.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Draco cuando este le paso por al lado para salir de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras. Era realmente surrealista, dirigió su mirada más autoritaria hacia Harry y se cruzo de brazos exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Que ha pasado con eso de Malfoy es el culpable, Malfoy trama algo, Malfoy es odioso, seguro que lo ha hecho Malfoy, etc.

Harry rebusco en el armario buscando algo que ponerse y empezó a cambiarse sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Eso no era más que imagen, Hermione. Draco es mi informante desde hace años.

-Estarás de broma! – Ron miraba a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Te está engañando, Harry. Es Malfoy! Seguro que es un truco. Además, ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

-Eso no es algo que se vaya contando, Ron. Sería peligroso que alguien más lo supiera, ya ha corrido peligro muchas veces solo sabiéndolo Dumbledore y yo, imagínate si encima también os lo hubiera dicho a vosotros y al resto de la Orden.

-Así que Dumbledore lo sabia!

-Claro que lo sabía, Ron, era algo muy peligroso. – Ron se estaba alterando demasiado para el gusto de Harry que ya estaba suficientemente irritable por la mañana.

-Cálmate Ron, estoy segura que Harry tenía sus motivos. – Hermione intento poner paz antes de que la cosa fuera a mas – Que hace aquí ahora Harry? Si lo que dices es cierto estar en Grimmauld Place es lo peor para su tapadera.

-Ah si…bueno su tapadera está por los suelos ahora. Ayer por la noche apareció casi hecho pedazos en mi puerta. Ahora mismo salir de aquí es casi tan peligroso para él como para mí.

-Eso explica ese ridículo pelo. – Dijo Ron de mal humor. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que el pelo castaño no le quedaba mal a Draco aunque se le antojara extraño.

-Tampoco le queda tan mal. – Dijo Harry como si le hubiera leído la mente mientras se reía y bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina. – Pero mejor os pongo al día mientras desayunamos.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontraron con un muy eficiente Krecher sirviendo a Draco que sujetaba una taza de café cerca de su cara mientras leía muy concentrado las ultimas noticias de El Profeta.  
Harry bufo mientras abría la nevera buscando algo que comer antes de dirigirse a Draco.

-Nunca entenderé como consigues que Krecher te haga tanto caso sin quejarse.

-Se le llama carisma, Harry – Contesto el Slytherin de forma ausente.

-Si, seguro. – Harry dirigió una mirada a Ron y Hermione que se habían quedado en la puerta de la cocina mirando la escena algo incómodos y con una clara expresión de desconfianza en la cara. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Estas bromeando si crees que voy a sentarme a desayunar con esa serpiente asquerosa – Dijo Ron lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Draco. Por su parte el Slytherin se limito a ignorarlo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.  
Hermione suspiro y se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba delante de Draco al otro lado de la mesa aunque un poco a regañadientes.

-No seas inmaduro Ron, aun no hemos terminado de escuchar a Harry. – Miro a Malfoy que esta vez se digno a apartar la mirada del periódico y alzar la vista hacia ella, que señalo con la cabeza las tostadas con mermelada que había abandonadas en medio de la mesa – ¿Puedo?

Draco dudo unos segundos sobre si responder o no pero al final le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras cerraba el periódico. – Por supuesto.

Ron miraba a Hermione estupefacto y rojo de rabia. ¿Cómo podía sentarse tan tranquila delante de el imbécil que la había hecho llorar tantas veces en Hogwarts y que les había hecho la vida casi imposible desde primer año?  
Harry se sentó alegremente al lado de Draco mientras le robaba un trozo de croissant del plato y removía su café, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Draco.

-Eso era mío, _Potter  
_  
-Mi casa, mi comida, _Malfoy_

-Abusando así de tu invitado convaleciente, vergüenza debería darte. – Harry rodo los ojos ante esa exageración. Hermione aparto la vista de Harry para centrarse en Draco, era verdad, ahora que se fijaba el Slytherin estaba lleno de vendajes y moretones. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado fijándose en una marca del brazo de Draco y hablo antes de pensar.

-¿Eso es una mordida de serpiente?

Draco casi salto de la silla del susto. No esperaba que Hermione volviera a dirigirle la palabra después de él obvio esfuerzo de pedirle las tostadas, algo que estaba claro que había hecho para apaciguar a Weasley.

-Eh…Si, a Nagini le parecí un buen entrante para su cena. – Dijo con una mueca de desconfianza mientras se levantaba de la mesa. – Sera mejor que vaya a limpiarme las heridas. Krecher, recoge la mesa.

Hemrione frunció el ceño indignada y se levanto para increpar a Malfoy.

-Al menos podrías pedírselo bien, no? Los elfos domésticos tienen sus propios derechos, no son esclavos a los que puedas tratar como te dé la gana. – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Malfoy alzo las cejas incrédulo.

-Los elfos domésticos están para servir a los sangre pura, no esperaras que se lo pida por favor, no Granger?

-Maldito fanático, la sangre no tiene nada que ver en esto, todos los seres vivos tienen derechos, los elfos no son una excepción! Solo porque tú te creas superior no significa que puedas tratarlos así.

Draco iba a replicar pero Krecher paso corriendo por su lado para lanzarse hacia Hermione, esta pego un chillido cuando el elfo empezó a tirarle del pelo.

-Estúpida sangre sucia, alzando la voz al amo Malfoy, basura, escoria, merece el peor de los males por atreverse a dirigirse así a sus superiores, intrusa, mancillando la casa de la familia Black.  
Harry y Ron, que habían estado observando la discusión, uno resignado y el otro con satisfacción de ver como su amiga ponía en su sitio al Slytherin, saltaron corriendo a intentar soltar al elfo de su amiga.

- Maldito elfo, Harry contrólalo!  
- Sueltalo Krecher!

-Krecher, te he dicho que recojas la mesa, suelta a la bruja. – Dijo Draco con voz fría. Ron y Hermione miraron incrédulos como Krecher se encogía y hacía varias reverencias ante Draco antes de dirigirse corriendo a su tarea encomendada. Draco lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a Hermione. – No entiendo por que malgastas tu tiempo defendiendo a una criatura que te desprecia de ese modo, es patético. – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.  
Harry suspiro y lanzo una mirada preocupada a Hermione.

-Estas bien?

-Eh? Claro no es como si fuera la primera vez que Krecher intenta arrancarme el cabello.

-Pareces un poco descolocada.

-No es nada. Bueno, por qué no nos cuentas como llegaste a hacerte tan amigo de el imbécil de Malfoy?

-Si, eso estaría bien – Dijo Ron que ahora que Draco ya no se encontraba por ahí había empezado a devorar todo lo que quedaba en la mesa. – Cuando empezó todo esto?

-Pues….- Harry pareció pensarlo por un momento – En nuestro cuarto año, durante el torneo de los tres magos.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – El Torneo de los cuatro magos**

-Llevas tres años ocultándonos que ahora te relacionas con el capullo de Malfoy?

-Tampoco tres años, Ron.

Hermione le paso una tostada a Ron y le indico que se callara para que Harry pudiera seguir hablando.

-Estoy seguro que recordareis la horrible sorpresa del Mundial de ese año. – Los dos asintieron y Harry prosiguió. – Bueno, como ya sabréis Draco también estaba ahí, como su padre era uno los seguidores de Voldemort el sabía que algo pasaría pero supongo que en el calor del momento comprendió como era realmente la forma de vida de los mortífagos y la irracionalidad de sus acciones, realmente no lo sé, pero empezó a dudar de los ideales de sus padres y con el tiempo parece que eso fue a más.

Ron y Hermione hicieron una mueca escéptica, Draco Malfoy en contra de los ideales del señor tenebroso? Si era uno de sus máximos defensores en Hogwarts! Nunca habían visto a Draco incomodo o en desacuerdo con el tema, más bien apoyándolo con delirio.

-En resumen, durante el cuarto año Draco empezó a ayudarme a escondidas, incluso de mí, aunque no de una forma precisamente honesta. Amenazo a medio castillo intentando descubrir quien había echado mi nombre en el cáliz, arrojo a Neville a un montón de libros, una idiotez en mi opinión, donde había información sobre formas en las que aguantar una hora bajo el agua, de ahí saco Neville lo de las branquialgas, le hecho bronca a Digori diciéndole que metiera el maldito huevo bajo el agua si no quería destrozarle los oídos a alguien…creo que fue ahí cuando yo me di cuenta de que Malfoy me seguía muy a menudo y lo acorrale en un pasillo cerca de la sala de menesteres. – Harry los miro orgulloso antes de continuar. – Tuve que amenazarle varias veces para que reconociera que me estaba vigilando. Obviamente al principio no me creí a Draco cuando dijo que solo intentaba ayudarme y que no quería la victoria de Voldemort, pero como ya sabía que él había estado interfiriendo empezó a ayudarme de forma más directa, me daba consejos, me comentaba ideas, interfería con los alumnos que estaban en mi contra, aunque de forma discreta claro, e incluso me hacía algunos favores de vez en cuando.

-¿Favores? – Pregunto Hermione, curiosa.

-Si...por ejemplo le pedí que vigilara que estuvieras bien la noche del baile de invierno, cuando nos echaste a Ron y a mí. Entre otras cosas. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Hermione lo miro estupefacta. Recordaba esa noche y estaba segura de no haber visto a Malfoy por ahí después de mandar a Harry y Ron a su habitación.

-Estas de broma. – Dijo pero Harry negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-Entonces, te hiciste amigo de Malfoy porque te ayudo a superar las pruebas? Es obvio que era un truco para hacerte llegar al laberinto y a Quien tu sabes! Y seguro que cuando volviste vivo siguió intentando ganarse tu confianza para pasarles información! – Ron estaba más rojo que su cabello.

-Ron tiene razón, Harry, Malfoy podría estar intentando sacarte información para Voldemort. –Hermione lo miro preocupada pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No soy idiota chicos, yo también pensé en eso, después de la prueba del laberinto lo llame a la torre de astronomía y casi lo arrojo por el borde al verlo, a pesar de que él en realidad había estado intentando convencerme de que dejara el torneo. No empecé a contarle nada importante a Draco hasta mucho tiempo después, muchas veces le di información falsa para probarlo e incluso accedió a someterse al veritaserum varias veces. – Ahora Harry los miraba serio – En serio chicos, Draco se ha ganado mi confianza a pulso, me ha salvado de cometer muchas idioteces y es como un hermano para mí, os agradecería mucho que le dierais una oportunidad, el Malfoy que vosotros conocéis hace años que no es más que mero teatro.

Al final Ron y Hermione aceptaron, a regañadientes, que a partir de ese día tendrían que acostumbrarse a la presencia del hurón en Grimmauld Place, pero no pensaban confiar en él. Decidieron que ellos dos también se quedarían, solo por si acaso. Ron aun tenía cosas que hacer en la Madriguera, pero esa misma tarde Hermione ya entraba por la puerta del número 12 con su equipaje.  
Suspiro cansada y miro alrededor mientras dejaba sus cosas delante de la escalera.

-¿Harry? Ya he llegado! – Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta – Harry!

La única respuesta que recibió fue la de los gritos del retrato de la señora Balck, que había despertado con el grito de Hermione, esta se tapo los oídos mientras miraba enfurecida el retrato de la antigua propietaria de la casa que había centrado su atención en ella.

-Una sangresucia en mi casa! Otra vez! Traidores a la sangre! – Decía entre algún que otro grito.

-Cierra la boca de una vez vieja amargada! – Hermione se giro sorprendida hacia un muy malhumorado Draco Malfoy que se acerco rápidamente al cuadro de la mujer, muda de indignación, para cerrar la oscura cortina negra que acostumbraba a cubrirlo.

-Maldita sea, Granger, es que no puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin provocar la ira de alguien?

-¿Y tu siendo tan rico no puedes comprarte una maldita camisa? – Hermione se arrepintió de su réplica en el momento en que la dijo. Aun estaba nerviosa por el susto que se había llevado con los gritos de la señora Black, que encima apareciera Malfoy medio desnudo, otra vez, de la nada y empezara a gritarle no ayudaba mucho. Draco sonrió ladinamente mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Acaso te distraigo, Granger? Debo admitir que lo entiendo, tanto tiempo con San Potter y Weasel te habrán hecho olvidar lo que es alguien atractivo de verdad.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry apareció de la nada para pegarle una colleja a Draco

– Se que lo haces por costumbre, pero yo que tu no me seguiría metiendo con tu amable anfitrión en su propia casa. – Se acerco a abrazar a Hermione antes de continuar – Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, es una casa muy grande para mí solo y aunque ahora este Draco él prefiere ignorarme y encerrarse en la biblioteca la mayoría del tiempo.

- Algo que deberías probar de vez en cuando – Respondió el otro picado por el tono de reproche de Harry mientras se ponía una camisa de tela negra que Harry le había alcanzado. – Al final incluso Pansy será más inteligente que tu.

- Que Merlín me lleve si llega ese día. – Dijo Harry riéndose mientras arrastraba a Hermione a la sala.

- Luego ya recogerás tus cosas Herms, aprovechando que estas aquí por qué no nos ayudas con unos escritos? Draco ni se te ocurra escaquearte, tu también.

Hermione miro horrorizada el desorden de libros, documentos y libretas que había por el suelo.  
Draco paso por su lado para sentarse en el suelo (MALFOY EN EL SUELO!) al lado de un montón de documentos y una elegante pluma verde que seguro le pertenecía. Harry ocupo un lugar al otro lado de la montaña de libros y hojas y le señalo a Hermione el hueco que quedaba entre él y Malfoy, indicándole que se sentara.  
Obviamente Hermione podría limitarse a ignorar a Harry y sentarse a su otro lado, pero eso impediría que pudieran ver los tres los libros desde el mismo lado y volvería las cosas más caóticas, así que armándose de valor se sentó entre su mejor amigo y el que había sido su pesadilla desde primer curso.  
Harry le paso unas hojas escritas a mano y un diario antiguo mientras revolvía entre otros documentos.

- Ese es el diario de Regulus, lo encontramos hace unos meses en el escondite de Krecher. Esta en código, pero Draco ha conseguido traducirlo. Aun así parece que está escrito especialmente para confundir a cualquiera que intente leerlo. He pensado que quizás tú le ves algo de lógica.

Hermione lanzo una mirada asombrada a Malfoy, solo mirando por encima el diario podía saber que era un código verdaderamente difícil, a ella traducirlo podría haberle llevado años y él lo hizo en meses? Además la letra de Malfoy era clara y elegante, no había ni un borrón en las hojas, al contrario de cómo solían estar las cosas que escribían sus amigos.

- Esto es impresionante. – Dijo echando una ojeada a la enorme cantidad de hojas que Draco había escrito.

- Por supuesto – Respondió este de forma altiva mientras repasaba un enorme y polvoriento tomo – ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?

Hermione bufo como toda respuesta y se enfrasco en el trabajo que le habían encomendado. No sabía que estaban haciendo de mientras ellos dos, pero se los veía muy concentrados cada uno con lo suyo así que pasaron horas sentados, prácticamente sin hablarse, solo para pedirse algún libro fuera de su alcance y soltando gruñidos cuando su postura empezaba a ser demasiado incomoda.

El primero en sucumbir a la fatiga fue Harry, que se disculpo diciendo que iba a comer algo y a darse una ducha para despejarse antes de salir. Hermione le contesto con un sonido de asentimiento, concentrada en su tarea, hasta que un par de minutos después se dio cuenta de su situación.  
Estaba en la sala. Sin Harry. Sola. Con Malfoy. Hermione miro discretamente al Slytherin, el seguía concentrado en lo suyo, no parecía tener intención de asesinarla mientras estaba absorbida en su trabajo o torturarla cuando menos se lo esperara. Hemrione se removió un poco, ahora el silencio de la sala se le hacía incomodo, no porque hubiera tensión, sino porque se esperaba lo peor, era como la calma antes de la batalla.

Draco había estado mirando a Hermione de reojo de vez en cuando desde que Harry dijo que se iba. Le sorprendió que ella no reaccionara de ninguna forma ante eso pero cuando la vio abrir los ojos de golpe al cabo de unos minutos lo entendió. Le había costado horrores no reírse con la cara que había puesto, se había enfrascado tanto en sus adorados libros que no había pensado en que la dejaban sola con él y ahora casi podía escuchar su cerebro procesando la información mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Cuando la vio removerse incomoda decidió que ya se había divertido suficiente.

-Si te incomodo…-Dijo Draco haciendo que ella pegara un bote del susto. – Puedo ir a la biblioteca a seguir con lo que estoy haciendo, pero debería llevarme algunos de los libros que estas utilizando.

Hermione lo miraba con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara, algo que molesto ligeramente al Slytherin.

-¿Que pasa? – Dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-¿Estas siendo amable? – La sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione era tan genuina que Draco no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Quizá era por la tensión en la que había estado viviendo los últimos meses, pero de repente se sintió totalmente relajado. Rodeado de ese grupo de ingenuos y honrados Gryfindor era imposible tener pensamientos maliciosos, aunque lo odiaran como mucho se llevaría algún que otro insulto y un puñetazo si se pasaba de listo.  
Hermione miraba embobada la risa de Malfoy. En todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás había visto al Slytherin reírse de ese modo. Draco estaba tumbado de lado en el suelo, sujetándose las costillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y soltaba quejidos entre risas.

-Por Salazar…auch…no debería…reírme así con estas heridas…bff

-¿Que ha pasado? –Dijo Harry apareciendo en la puerta. Iba con un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta azul con el dibujo de un ángel. Miraba estupefacto a Draco que se había vuelto a sentar bien y aun intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Eh….creo que Malfoy se está riendo de mi – Dijo Hermione levantando una ceja en respuesta a esa camisa.

-¿Solo lo crees? – Dijo Harry risueño. – La camiseta es un regalo de Draco, no me mires así.

-Que mejor que un angelito para _San Potter_? –Dijo Malfoy lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa a su amigo.

-Púdrete _Malfoy_ – Dijo Harry mientras le sacaba la lengua y volvía a sentarse en su sitio – ¿Y bien, que ha pasado?

-Nada importante – Dijo el Slytherin mientras lanzaba una mirada desaprobadora al cabello húmedo de su amigo – ¿No deberías secarte el pelo?

- Hay cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por un posible resfriado. – Dijo Harry haciendo un ademan para quitarle importancia – Como por ejemplo…evitar que cuando llegue Ron me destrocéis la casa. Draco prométeme que te vas a portar bien con él.

-No me llevo bien con los idiotas, va contra mi naturaleza. – Dijo el Slytherin haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Que hay de Crabbe y Goyle? – Hermione había hablado por inercia, el ambiente entre Harry y Draco era tan familiar que casi se le había olvidado que no debería hablarle a alguien que la odiaba con toda su alma, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy volvió a reírse.

-Bueno ahí tienes tu punto, pero yo diría que más que nada son estúpidos, su cerebro no da para más. Weasel es idiota, tiene cabeza pero la usa mas para estamparse de cabeza que para otra cosa.

-Que eso lo diga alguien que un día se tiro de cabeza contra el Sauce Boxeador tiene su gracia – Dijo Harry ganándose una mirada airada de Draco. Hermione no se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy lanzándose contra el Sauce Boxeador, o contra nada en realidad.

-¿Por qué te lanzaste contra el Sauce Boxeador? – Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de responder. Harry parecía divertido mientras que Malfoy daba la impresión de no disfrutar de tener que contestarle a una sangre sucia.

-Me pareció un buen sitio para esconderme. – Dijo finalmente el Slytherin mientras se levantaba.

-¿Esconderte de quien?

-De ti.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno, hoy como no tenía conexión y me aburría pensé que podía terminar este capitulo y actualizar aunque solo fuera porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y al abrir mi cuenta fue cuando me encontré el review de Mika (mikahale).  
En realidad quería darte las gracias, los únicos que hasta ahora han hecho comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que escribo son mis amigos y a ellos ya podría darles mi lista de la compra que les parecería genial. Me ha hecho ilusión así que te pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, hasta hoy no vi el mensaje y me he dado tanta prisa como he podido en terminarlo y actualizar.

De veras siento la tardanza. La próxima actualización tardara mucho menos.  
_Ruby_


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – ¿Convivencia civilizada?**

Hermione llevaba veinte minutos mirando una bolsa de nubes de azúcar. Y le daba igual. Estaba frustrada. Después de esa criptica respuesta Malfoy se había ido a la habitación con la excusa de que ahora que Harry había liberado el baño se iba a duchar él. Una escusa realmente pésima teniendo en cuenta que la casa tenía varios baños. Hermione había mirado interrogante a Harry intentando sacarle una explicación pero este se limitaba a reírse y desviar la conversación. De eso ya hacía dos días, los chicos le habían estado dando esquinazo cada dos por tres, cada uno metido en su parte de la investigación.  
Hermione era curiosa. Le gustaba saber la respuesta a todas las preguntas, si, por eso le frustraba tanto que los dos se negaran a contestarle.  
Había estado pensando en ello, ella y Malfoy siempre se habían llevado a matar pero la única vez en que el chico había "huido" de ella fue en tercero, después de que le pegara un puñetazo en plena nariz, y estaba segura de que se había ido hacia el interior del castillo con sus gorilas. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que Draco Malfoy se escondiera de una "sangre sucia", eso iba contra su fanatismo, no?

-Sabes que por mucho que las mires no van a arder en llamas, verdad? – Dijo Harry entrando en la cocina. Llevaba una sudadera roja y los mismos tejanos desgastados que llevaba el día anterior. Hermione estaba segura de que lo hacía porque sabía que Malfoy los detestaba.

-Pensaba que no te vería el pelo hasta la hora de la cena. – Dijo ella algo mosqueada. Harry suspiro y se sentó en la silla de enfrente mientras cogía una de las nubes de la bolsa.

-Poción Multijugos.

-¿Eh?

-Draco escapaba de ti porque el efecto de la poción multijugos que se había tomado estaba en su límite y habría sido problemático transformarse delante de ti. – Hermione lo miraba todavía sin terminar de atar todos los hilos. – Iba con un uniforme de otra casa y le llamaste, imagínate que habría pasado si en quinto…o fue sexto? Da igual, imagínate que hubieras visto a alguien de Hogwarts transformarse en Draco Malfoy delante de tus narices.

-Ah…supongo que habría armado una buena y inconscientemente interferiría en vuestros planes, no?

-Mas o menos – Dijo Harry contento de que Hermione se hubiera aplacado con esa información y no hubiera caído en preguntarle de quien iba Draco ese día.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora dejaras de escapar de mi? – Pregunto fingiendo hacer un puchero.

-No he estado escapando de ti. Tenía cartas que responder a Dumbledore y a los otros miembros de la Orden. Y Draco ha estado practicando con unos libros de hechizos de Regulus y Snape. No sabemos si son peligrosos así que ha decidido encerrarse solo en la biblioteca por si acaso. Iba a ir a llevarle algo ahora pero tengo que salir unas horas.

- Harry no puedes salir, eres la persona más buscada de toda Inglaterra.

-Ya lo sé Hermione, no soy idiota, como ya te imaginaras ahora, Draco es bueno haciendo poción multijugos, en la casa hay una buena reserva y tengo muestras de decenas de personas. Hoy simplemente pareceré un muggle mas, nadie me notara y Tonks viene a buscarme por si acaso. - Como si hubiera sido invocada escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de entrada. – Esa debe ser ella, voy a por la poción y me largo. Seguramente llegue para la hora de cenar pero no prometo nada.

-Ve con cuidado, si notáis algo raro volved de inmediato.

-Tranquila – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y le decía adiós con la mano para volver a entrar al cabo de un segundo – Vigila a Draco mientras no estoy, quieres? Me preocupa tenerlo ahí arriba practicando hechizos tanto tiempo.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto pero Harry se fue antes de que pudiera replicar.  
El resto del día se la paso descifrando el significado de las traducciones que Malfoy había hecho del diario personal de Regulus, estaba tan concentrada que casi se le pasa lo hora de comer y por la noche fue igual, cuando miro el reloj ya casi era la hora de la cena así que se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo.  
Estaba poniendo media ración de canelones en el horno cuando se fijo en la bandeja que había encima del mostrador. Recordaba que esa mañana Harry había entrado con ella en la cocina y le había comentado que había pensado en llevarle algo a Malfoy. Se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente añadió media ración más. Esperaba que el "refinado" gusto del Slytherin se conformara con la comida pre-congelada del supermercado de la esquina.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba delante de la puerta de la biblioteca de los Black, intentando armarse de valor para entrar. Cogió aire y llamo varias veces a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta la abrió lentamente y se asomo al interior.  
El lugar estaba ligeramente desordenado. Había varios tomos y apuntes por el suelo y al fondo de la habitación había un par de monigotes de práctica mutilados de todas las formas posibles. Se veían chamuscados, aplastados, viscosos y con restos de materiales extraños además de tener profundas muescas y cortes y haber perdido algunas partes.  
Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, con la ropa sucia, arrugada y chamuscada, las piernas y los brazos abiertos y la barita aun sujeta en su mano derecha. Al escucharla entrar abrió los ojos y había arqueado un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla sin tener que moverse.

-Se te ofrece algo, Granger? – Dijo con tono cansado y arrastrando las palabras como él solía hacer.

-Vaya, estas hecho un desastre. – Malfoy le lanzo una mirada asesina y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-He pensado que ahora que viviré aquí debería presentar el mismo aspecto que el resto de inquilinos. Ya sabes, por educación.

-¿Que estas insinuando? – Pregunto Hermione mosqueada.

-No insinuó nada, no hay más que verte. – Hermione echo un vistazo a su ropa. Por mucho que le molestara el comentario de Malfoy no podía decirle nada, ella también iba hecha un desastre. Llevaba unos shorts de deporte anchos con una vieja chaqueta de sudadera azul y su larga melena ondulada estaba recogida en una rápida trenza.

-Como sea. – Dijo sin ganas de discutir con él mientras se acercaba y le tendía una mano. Le había prometido a Harry que haría el esfuerzo de "volver a conocer" a Malfoy. – He hecho la cena, bajas?

-…¿Estas siendo amable? – Dijo Malfoy levantando una ceja mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro. En contra de lo que Hermione se esperaba este extendió una mano hacia ella aceptando su ayuda.

Hermione se limito a rodar los ojos mientras cogía la mano que Malfoy le tendía y le ayudaba a levantarse, curiosamente se sorprendió a si misma reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la contestación del Slytherin.  
Se le hacía extraño estar sin discutir con Malfoy, cada vez que tenía que hablar con él se ponía tensa y preparaba su surtido de emergencia de insultos y contestaciones pero en los últimos días rara vez había tenido que recurrir a ellos. Harry les había dicho que olvidaran lo que sabían de su personalidad ya que no les serviría de nada pero no se había esperado que el cambio entre la "actuación" de Malfoy y como era realmente ahora fuera tan grande. Resultaba realmente desconcertante.

Bajaron a cenar y para sorpresa de Hermione no recibió ningún comentario mordaz respecto a la comida. Malfoy se limito a servirse su parte y a comer en silencio mientras miraba las notas de las traducciones de Hermione. El silencio empezaba a hacérsele pesado así que tragando saliva y rezando para no estropear la racha sumisa de Malfoy decidió intentar entablar una conversación decente con él.

-Entonces…que tal los hechizos de Regulus y Snape? ¿Hay alguno útil?

El la miro entre desconcertado y escéptico, y estuvo así varios segundos como si la estuviera evaluando, al final hizo a un lado las notas de Hermione y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a centrarse en la comida.

-Hay algunos hechizos impresionantes, pero no creo que nos sirvan de mucho ahora mismo. La mayoría son de ataque y dudo que Harry quiera utilizarlos.

-Mmh…Oh, cierto! – Hermione había elevado el tono de voz de golpe y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos – No utilizo Harry un hechizo del profesor Snape contra ti?

-Ah, eso. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que nadie dudara de mi, así que nos pareció buena idea tener un falso duelo. Fui yo quien le dijo a Harry que utilizara ese hechizo. – Malfoy sonrió ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione - Fue una estupidez. Créeme, aprendimos la lección.

-Tu seguro que sí, casi mueres.

-No diré que no me asusté, pero sinceramente en ese momento me preocupaba más que Harry se pusiera a llorar y destruyera nuestra elaborada tapadera que morirme desangrado. – Dijo ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione. – Absurdo honor Gryffindor. El maldito ni siquiera me habría dejado morir con dignidad.

Hermione se rió ante el tono de falsa indignación de Malfoy. Era diferente, eso estaba claro. Aun así no podía dejar de estar en tensión en su presencia, ella seguía esperando que los traicionara y los entregara a Voldemort entre risas, burlándose de lo ingenuos que habían sido.

-No te fías de mí. – Dijo Draco observando su rostro y haciendo que se pusiera roja por haberse dejado leer tan fácilmente. Estaba avergonzada pero Malfoy sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la nevera a por algo de postres. – No te lo estoy echando en cara, mujer. Lo comprendo, en realidad me sentiría decepcionado si te fiaras de mi a la primera de cambio solo porque Harry lo ha dicho.

-Me alegra no arruinar tus expectativas, supongo. – Dijo ella quizá con un poco menos de sarcasmo del que pretendía.

-Yo tampoco me fío de vosotros.

-¿Eh?

-Que yo tampoco me fío de vosotros.

-¿Disculpa?

Hermione le miro estupefacta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Era él el que les había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer curso e incluso les había atacado en más de una ocasión. Que ellos no se fiaran de él era razonable, pero al revés? Harry le había dejado entrar en la guardia de la Orden del Fénix, Ron lo había aceptado y ella incluso se esforzaba en tratar de olvidar quien era él y darle otra oportunidad de hacerse conocer. ¿Que esperaba que hicieran? ¿Que lo ataran en medio de la noche y lo lanzaran a un lago?

-Eres un desagradecido. – Dijo ella justo en el momento en que Malfoy se terminaba un yogur que había sacado de la nevera.

-¿Como dices?

-Harry te ha acogido en esta casa y tanto yo como Ron hemos aceptado que vas a estar dando vueltas por aquí y que debemos tratar de ser amables contigo y tú tienes el morro de decir que no te fías de nosotros? - La expresión de Draco cambió a una mucho más fría y seria y ella se temió lo peor.

-Primero, yo nunca he dicho nada de Harry, a el le confiaría mi vida. – Dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Hermione - Segundo, de quien no me fío es de ti y de ese idiota de Weasley. Quien me dice a mí que no aprovechareis algún momento que Harry no esté para "saldar cuentas" o cualquier chorrada parecida?

Por un momento Hermione se sintió una cretina. Malfoy se esperaba de ellos lo mismo que ella se había estado esperando de él. Ser demasiado ingenuo y que le traicionaran cuando menos se lo esperaba.

- Harry es quiere me aquí, no vosotros. – Dijo el dando por finalizada la conversación, Hermione iba a contestarle cuando fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-Esta bien saber que lo tienes presente, por qué no te largas entonces? – Los dos se giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Ron aun cargaba con su equipaje y miraba a Malfoy de una forma que pretendía ser intimidante.

-Vaya, pero si has vuelto, Weasley Pis– Dijo Malfoy con el mismo tono de burla que había usado cada vez que le hablaba a Ron durante todos sus años en Hogwarts - Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras olvidado cómo usar una puerta.

Ron soltó su equipaje de cualquier manera y apunto a Malfoy con su barita. Draco se limito a alzar las cejas, incrédulo.

-Aléjate de ella Malfoy, la próxima vez que te vea tan cerca…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Malfoy mientras se alejaba de Hermione y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ron. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que Ron lo había mencionado. - ¿Vas a hechizarme? Me gustaría verte intentándolo, te salió muy bien la última vez.

Ron enrojeció de ira. El tenía razón, Malfoy seguía siendo un capullo malnacido, tenerle ahí era un peligro, sería su perdición. Y ahí estaba el, mirándolo con ese aire de superioridad y su sonrisa burlona, antes de poderlo pensar su puño ya se había dirigido a la mandíbula del Slytherin, haciéndole girar la cara.

-Ron! – Hermione miro detrás de los chicos, donde se había escuchado la voz de Harry que ahora entraba a la cocina realmente enfadado. Menudo oportunismo tenían los chicos de esa casa a la hora de aparecer.

Malfoy se había quedado en la misma posición durante unos segundos, asimilando el golpe, y ahora miraba a Ron de cara, serio.

-¿Satisfecho? – Ron no contesto, seguía mirandolo como si quisiera estrangularlo pero no hizo nada mas. – Bien.

Hermione se tapo los ojos con una mano mientras suspiraba, adiós a la convivencia pacífica. Como habían llegado a esa situación?

-Harry, he encontrado algo que puede interesarte, pásate por la biblioteca cuando puedas. - Dijo mientras se apartaba de Ron y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina. - Gracias por la cena, Greanger.

-¿Eh? – Hermione se giro hacia la mesa. ¿En serio se lo había terminado todo sin hacer ningún comentario despectivo al respecto? Cuando volvió a girarse Malfoy ya se había ido. Harry estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Ron quien, con una mueca indignada, miraba a cualquier sitio que no fuera su amigo.

_Hombres..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

·Respecto a la personalidad de Draco, se que la mayoría de fics empiezan con Malfoy siendo un imbécil y luego va cambiando pero esta historia empieza unos tres años después de que empiece a dejar de ser un capullo integral, así que el cambio puede resultar mas bestia.

·En cuanto a la absurda discusión de Hermione y Draco cuando segundos atrás había buen ambiente en la mesa...cuando eres el que esta en la situación, en el calor del momento, no te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es hasta que mas tarde te paras y te preguntas como diablos ha cambiado tan de golpe la situación. La mayoría de veces las discusiones no se ven venir, un comentario tonto suele encenderlas.

Y lo prometido es deuda, dije que tardaría menos y creo que he cumplido con creces (?)  
Acepto criticas y todo eso.  
_Ruby_

P.D: Ya he arreglado el error del capitulo en que Draco repite una frase.  



End file.
